jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 24
その2 |ja_romaji = Hai Puriesutesu Sono 2 |chapters = 181-183 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard =Naokatsu Tsuda |epidirector = Machitani Shunsuke Naokatsu Tsuda |epicoop = Toshiyuki Kato |anidirector =Ryo Nakaya Kentaro Tokiwa Mayumi Oda Kyoko Kotani Takaaki Sekizaki Kenji Yokoyama Yukitoshi Hotani |assistani = Shin Hyung Woo Aya Nishimura Kimitaka Ito Shunichi Ishimoto |assistexe = Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya |assistaction = Kenta Mimuro |key = Yukiyoshi Shikiji Tomoji Tsuchiya Yuzuru Jogashima Shigemi Aoyagi Katsuhiro Shimizu Akie Muratsukasa Daisuke Tsumagari Takahito Katayama Shuhei Fukuda Kanta Suzuki Mihiro Iida Atsushi Shirai Takashi Hirabayashi Etsushi Mori Manabu Imura Mihoko Ookawa Kenji Yokoyama Takaaki Sekizaki Masaya Sekizaki Keiko Takemoto Sachiko Mori Miki Takemoto Chinatsu Ishida Yukitoshi Hotani Kyoko Kotani Masahiko Komino |2ndkey = Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Aya Nishimura Takeshi Kanto Yurie Iijima Kazuhito Tominaga Haru Watanabe Hitomi Shiraki Shou Hamada Hiroto Kinoshita Masami Aida Shotaro Imai Kenta Mimuro Ryo Nakaya Mayumi Oda Kimitaka Ito Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya Fumiaki Kouta White Line Seven Arcs Kino Production Peace&Kindness CL Corporation |eyecatch = Megumi Itoi |eyecatch2 = High Priestess |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = September 13, 2014 |previous = High Priestess, Part 1 |next = Iggy the Fool and Geb's N'Doul, Part 1 |endate = February 10, 2018}} その2|Hai Puriesutesu Sono Ni}} is the twenty-fourth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the fiftieth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 181 through the first two pages of Chapter 183 of the manga. It was also the end of first arc of the Stardust Crusaders Anime. Summary The Joestar Group must now evacuate their submarine which is under attack from High Priestess. They are thus forced to put on some scuba diving equipment to swim to the surface and Joseph gives a quick lesson as the group prepares to exit the submarine, precising notably they they'll have to follow the sea floor. However, when they begin to dive, they discover High Priestess has already caught on to them by disguising itself as Polnareff's regulator and has entered his mouth. Thankfully, Joseph and Kakyoin narrowly manage to drag the Stand out with Hermit Purple and Hierophant Green. The fight continues as High Priestess turns into a harpoon but the group nonetheless manages to seal it inside the submarine. As planned, the group follows the sea bed up to the surface and only have to watch for moving rocks. However, they come across a strange rock formation, which is High Priestess disguising itself as a giant face of rock. The enemy Stand subsequently sucks them inside its mouth. The Joestar Group is now trapped in High Priestess' mouth. As the Stand's user, Midler, gloats from the surface, the group tries to play to Midler's femininity and flatter her but this only serves to anger her further. Midler thus tries to crush Jotaro between High Priestess' teeth. However, Jotaro manages to break the teeth with Star Platinum and they all break free from High Priestess' mouth, escaping to the surface, where Midler is incapacitated (and disfigured) as a result of Jotaro's attack. Having finally arrived in Egypt. The group take a moment to observe the rising sun and contemplate all the battles they have pulled through and all the countries they have visited, but shortly continue their journey. Meanwhile, DIO makes his own move and has summoned several new Stand Users. The next day, Jotaro and Joseph assure Suzi Q of their safety before joining the others in their pursuit of DIO, a battle against the supernatural that the Joestar Family has carried out for a century but which they always had done with allies along the way. Jotaro is now in Egypt, a crossroad of ancient and new civilizations and one of the most exotic lands in the world. Meanwhile, a Speedwagon Foundation helicopter is seen carrying an unusual passenger. Appearances |Av7=HolyAvAnim.png|Name7=Holy Kujo|Status7= |Av8=GrayFlyAvAnim.png|Name8=Gray Fly|Status8= |Av9=TennilleAvAnim.png|Name9=Imposter Captain Tennille|Status9= |Av10=AnneAvAnim.png|Name10=Anne|Status10= |Av11=ForeverAvAnim.png|Name11=Forever|Status11= |Av12=RubberSoulAvAnim.png|Name12=Rubber Soul|Status12= |Av13=HolHorseAvAnim.png|Name13=Hol Horse|Status13= |Av14=NenaAvAnim.png|Name14=Nena|Status14= |Av15=ZZAvAnim.png|Name15=ZZ|Status15= |Av16=EnyaAvAnim.png|Name16=Enya the Hag|Status16= |Av17=SteelyDanAvAnim.png|Name17=Steely Dan|Status17= |Av18=MannishAvAnim.png|Name18=Mannish Boy|Status18= |Av19=ShadowDIOAvAnim.png|Name19=Dio Brando|SName19=DIO |Av20=VanillaIceAvAnim.png|Name20=Vanilla Ice |Av21=SuziAvAnim3.png|Name21=Suzi Q Joestar |Av22=RosesAvAnim.png|Name22=Roses |Av23=SPW Foundation Pilots.gif|Name23=Unnamed Characters#Speedwagon Foundation Pilots|SName23=Speedwagon Foundation Pilots|Status23= |Av24=IggyAvAnim.png|Name24=Iggy|Status24= }} |Av8=DarkBlueMoonAvAnim.png|Name8=Dark Blue Moon|Status8= |Av9=StrengthAvAnim.png|Name9=Strength|Status9= |Av10=EbonyDevilAvAnim.png|Name10=Ebony Devil|Status10= |Av11=YellowTemperanceAvAnim.png|Name11=Yellow Temperance|Status11= |Av12=HangedManAvAnim.png|Name12=Hanged Man|Status12= |Av13=EmperorAvAnim.png|Name13=Emperor|Status13= |Av14=EmpressAvAnim.png|Name14=Empress|Status14= |Av15=WheelOfFortuneAvAnim.png|Name15=Wheel of Fortune |Av16=JudgementAvAnim.png|Name16=Judgement|Status16= |Av17=LoversAvAnim.png|Name17=Lovers|Status17= |Av18=TheSunAvAnim.png|Name18=Sun|Status18= |Av19=Death13 AnimeAV.png|Name19=Death Thirteen|Status19= |Av20=JudgementAvAnim.png|Name20=Judgement|Status20= |Av21=GebAvAnim.png|Name21=Geb|Status21= |Av22=TheWorldAvAnim.png|Name22=The World|Status22= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *The opening contains several sound effects during the scenes. **Iggy's appearance is foreshadowed, as a howl can be heard when the lone 6th shooting star appears on the screen. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes